


A Budding Romance

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The classic story of how Lily and James used to argue and hate each other and came to love each other. Smut, fluffy enough for three years of boredom, AU.





	1. The Introductions Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
This was my very first ever, posted online fanfiction, with some editing, because my writing has come a long way since then... It’s the first part of A Budding Rose. I’ll do a quick disclaimer and summary.

**Disclaimer** **:** Yada, yada, yada. I own nothing except that which JKR would not recognize as her own.

**Summary** **:** No idea, ‘cause I don’t remember what happened. LOL. Um, basically, the plot doesn’t begin until the sequel, but you need the back story, a bit. The classic story of how Lily and James used to argue and hate each other and came to love each other. Smut, fluffy enough for three years of boredom, AU (I think… Don’t remember, as I said…), Lily/James. A lot of made up characters here.

 

How does this work? Well, as I used to do my stories by way of point of views (POVs), I’d hate to change it so much that I drop that. So, it will always say “So and So’s POV”�. And, as such, there are thoughts. Originally, they were just normal dialogue that you had to sort of figure out they were personal thoughts. But as everything that is not in quotations is a thought… Yeah. It’s not that hard.

 

And now, ladies and gentlemen… _A Budding Romance._  


**Chapter One: The Introductions Of The Great And Powerful Lily Evans and James Potter**

****

**By Natali**

****

- _Lily's POV_ \- 

 

“ _Where is it_?”� I hissed, throwing things around my dormitory. “Where is that bloody assignment?”�

 

Ariana Brasseur grimaced, ducking a hair brush I’d thrown her way. “Lils, promise you won’t freak?”�

 

I whirled around and stared her down. “Not particularly.”�

 

“Potter was up here.”�

 

“But boys can’t get up the sodding stairs, Ari!”� I shrieked, a sinking feeling growing in my gut. Not a good thing happening here…

 

She smiled mysteriously, and I glared at her. I knew what was coming.

 

“Potter’s not just any old boy though, is he?”�

 

Told you.Hello, I’m a paperless Lily Evans. I’m seventeen and I go to Hogwarts. I’m _not_ the Head Girl, and I’m _not_ a prefect. I’m just a regular, normal teenage girl who’s just trying to get by in life, which is pretty good.

Yeah, right. And I’m the bloody Queen of Nincompoops. Sans the paperless Lily Evans part. That, I really am. Especially the paperless part. I’m a tad bit stressed at this moment.

What’s my main problem? Two words: James Potter. And what has that stupid son of a bitch done now?

I’ll only give myself high blood pressure if I get into it. I’d rather save that for when I unman him.

 

Now, just exactly how many times can someone bother you to no end? Ask Potter… 

\-------------------------------

- _James’s POV_ -

“Good one, Prongs,”� my best mate Sirius told me. “What do you think she’ll do once she finds out what you did?”�

“POTTER!”� came a girl’s angry voice from somewhere in Gryffindor Tower. Ah, the voice of an angel. A very angry, very bad-tempered angel. A very _hot_ angel. I love it when she gets into that whole “fiery redhead”� character. Bloody well the sexiest thing known to English men.

“That,”� I replied with a grin, high-fiving him. “This is going to be so wicked!”�

Just then, a very angry redhead came thundering down the stairs that led to the dormitories. And she was heading straight for me. I don’t think she was planning on stopping... If only she’d just bump into me in just the right way.

“Hey, Evans,”� I said, trying to control my laughter. “You called?”�

“You are such a jackass,”� she screamed at me, finally arriving in front of me. “Do you know what you just did?”�

“Well, let’s see here,”� I mused, tapping my chin mockingly. “I just finished my Defense Against The Dark Arts homework. Is that what you mean, muffin?"

If looks could kill, I would have been dead three times over. The girl was looking homicidal. Maybe it was just the fact that her face was about as red as her hair… I perked up a bit. I’ve never seen her _this_ mad. This would make sure for an extra yummy argument, no doubt.

“You prick!”� she screamed. “Where the fuck did you put my goddamned paper! Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t notice the difference–especially when the replacement you put was titled _Goblins In My Gizzard_.”�“I’ve no clue what you mean. And you don’t need to scream. I’m right in front of you,”� I said calmly, catching Sirius laughing silently out of the corner of my eye. Ah, the things I do for my friends’ amusement.

“I spent hours on that bloody paper! And it’s due in two hours!”� she snapped at me, her face getting redder and redder all the while. “I want it _back_!”�

“And I want my own personal prostitute, but I’m not getting that, am I? Anyway, I’m sorry, poppet, but I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about,”� I grinned. “But I’m sure Professor Martin will be most forgiving.”� I smiled falsely. Out of nowhere, she picked up her wand and burned the paper that I had just finished writing. All that was left were ashes. After you spend two days writing a major exam paper, you wouldn’t be too ready to let it go anytime soon. Or ever, rather. I would give my left hand to protect that paper.

I gawked at the remains, anger (and this empty, somewhat girly feeling of depression) welling up inside of me. “That was a meter long paper, Evans,”� I said with deathly calm. “Tell me it’s safely hidden in your room and that you didn’t just do what I think you did.”�

 

There was a pause while our gazes locked and she slowly raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Or what?”�

 

I took a step closer–I couldn’t even feel my hands and feet I was so mad. She was my only target, all I was concentrated on. “You’re the biggest bitch I have ever met, Evans. What exactly is it that you have up your arse? The Devil’s pitchfork?”�

 

–Now, before you go around saying that James Potter is a heartless git that offends poor, helpless females, I’d like to defend myself. Evans is just as mean to me, and a guy can only take so much. So, I hope you understand that I’m not _really_ cruel, only very pissed off at a certain stupid, pain in the ass, beautiful, disgustingly shaggable redhead…–

“ _You_ , Potter.”�

 

I couldn’t resist it. I smiled charmingly, pushing away the anger. “I would _adore_ being up your arse, Evans. I wasn’t aware I had the option.”�

 

“Fuck off, Potter,”� she snarled.

 

“I’d rather have you fuck me.”� I’d decided to leave it at that–I did, after all, have to go make up some shit paper for Dark Arts–except that the lovely Miss Evans felt it appropriate to slap me.

\----------------------------------------------- 

- _Lily’s POV_ -

I wasn’t planning on slapping him. It just sort of happened. Honest. Sure, I’ve thought about it several–countless–times. But I’ve never really gone through with it. But I really did not get a good night’s sleep, and then it was sort of early… Could you blame me? Really? And it just felt _so good_.

 

But I will apologize. We’ve never actually gotten physical. Oh, yeah, we must’ve done a trillion and two things to each other’s possessions and clothing and features, but we’d never gotten physical. So, even I can admit when I’m wrong.

“What the _fuck_ was that for?”� he asked me in a dangerously low voice.

“For being such a stupid git,”� I snapped. I had been about to apologize, but never mind that if he’s going to be so snappy about it. I don’t waste my time or my breath. “Think about that next time you play a prank on me, eh?”�

“I swear, if you weren't a bloody girl…”� He took a breath and said, “Just get out of my sight.”�

“I will when you get a life and leave me alone,”� I replied just as menacingly.

“Lils,”� a voice said from behind me. “Just back off.”�

It was Ariana–my best mate, the peacemaker of our little group. Ari doesn’t hate anyone, and she just can’t understand how liberating it is to release some of those pent up emotions. My hatred for Potter, for instance… She could never get it.

And now Potter and I were having a staring contest. Neither of us blinked, spoke, or I don't think even breathed. How much more juvenile could we get?

“You’re the most pathetic, sorriest thing that I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet, Lily,”� he said.

I blinked twice, backing away from him slowly. “Just stay away from me. That’s all I want from a no good like you. Pretend I don’t even exist.”�

 

What he’d said… It’d hurt. I don’t know why. But it’d just cut so deep into me. But I’m _not_ the sorriest thing. Right? After fighting for so long with someone whom you’ve known for so long, and know as only an enemy knows another enemy, it takes the smallest of caustic remarks to cut you deep. Yet here I am, hurt. And it did. Hurt, I mean. No one has ever called me pathetic. Bloody fuck, people lust after me, envy me, _want to be me_! But I feel just like what he called me—a pathetic, sorry thing, one that he’s had the misfortune to meet. To top that off, I came back with the weakest comeback ever known to man (that part grates quite a bit).

Turning on my heels, I started for the stairs. I didn’t feel like putting up a fight with that git today. It was Friday, the best day of the bloody week. And _nobody_ was going to ruin it for me–anymore than he had already anyway. Who knows? Maybe Professor Martin _will_ be forgiving about it... The little perv likes to look at me enough. Maybe if I open my top a bit...?

 

 I shook my head. What had happened?When I reached my room, I flung myself onto my bed and sighed very deeply. Besides the fact that I would now have to turn in a blank paper and get no credit—that is, unless Martin’s pervy side comes out, of course—, my head was killing me. Fighting with a long time foe took energy.“Lils?”� Ari asked. “What’s wrong?”�

“Nothing,”� I said. “He just really upset me. And now I don’t have a paper to turn in. That’s a detention for sure. Or having to endure Martin ogling me. I haven’t decided which one I prefer yet.”�

“Well, look on the bright side. Potter doesn’t have a paper either,”� she smiled, sitting down next to me as I laughed. “Come on, get a move on,”� she said. “We’ve got a class.”�

 

I sighed and rolled off my bed. “Fine. But I’m not happy about it. I wonder if I could feign the flu?”�

 

“Don’t try it,”� Ari said simply, holding the door open while I rushed out, throwing on my bag. “Because whenever you’re not there, Martin stares at _my_ chest. Not my thing, Lils. You’re used to it.”�

 

I threw her a look, and made my way down the stairs behind her.

We were making our way to our first class of the afternoon–Transfiguration–when Ari said what is perhaps the most idiotic thing that has ever escaped her lips (and there have been a lot of those—trust me).

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if you two hooked up?”� 

“If who hooked up?”� Chloe asked, joining us in the walk to class. Chloe is what you’d call… Nosey. All five feet and three inches of her. Mind you, she’s got more than enough personality and charisma to make up for whatever height she’s missing. “Lily and who?”�

“Potter,”� Ari snickered evilly, dodging a blow from me.

“Do you know what would be funnier, Ari?”� I asked her. “You falling into a ditch and dying _accidentally_.”� I lifted one of my eyebrows for effect, and I think it was quiet effective.

 

“Thing is, I’m not really sure if you were kidding about that…”� Ari muttered. “Oh, no.”�

 

Thing is, I’m not really either. Ha, ha.

“You’re so dramatic, Lils,”� Chloe rolled her eyes. “Potter's really not that bad...”�

“Er, hello, he is a back-stabbing, cocky, piece of shit, I’m-the-frosting-on-the-cake, cherry-on-your-sundae, God’s-greatest-gift-to-man, arrogant asshole who never knows when to stop it and just shut _up_.”�

 

“Yeah, well,”� Chloe paused. “Doesn’t matter, does it? He’s still really gorgeous.”�

“Hello all!”� came a voice from behind them. It was Remus, coming up to Ari and giving her a kiss. “So Lily, I heard you and James got into this major fight today, eh? What’d he do this time? Everyone is saying you were in a pissy mood to top them all! I couldn’t wait to hear the details.”�

“Ugh, please don’t even remind me of that. Because of the prat that he is, I don’t have the DADA homework.”� I began to pout again.

“Oh well,”� Remus shrugged. “Then just say that you’re sick or something. Turn it in next time. You know Martin will be glad to glance down your shirt and give you a free grade if you’d just let him.”� He gave Ari one last kiss and gave one last snicker before departing.

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t care what you say. There’s no way on heaven, earth, or hell that I’d ever even think about dating that mother fucker.”�

“Lils,”� Ari sighed. “You need to be more open minded. Besides,”� she looked at me slyly, “I just know you haven’t gotten laid in a long while.”�

“You’re such a dork. I don’t have sex with every guy I’m with,”� I smiled, walking into the Transfiguration classroom, preparing myself mentally for what was about to come–I sit next to _guess who_. I swear that McGonagall did it on purpose, just to get back at me for that time I called her an ugly old troll and she caught me. 

 

I swear it.

“So _that’s_ why you're always so bitchy!”� Chloe exclaimed.

I made sure that my book made nice, hard contact with that empty head of hers.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

- _James's POV_ -

“Listen, Prongs,”� Remus whispered to me. “Just don’t make a big scene, alright. We really don’t need you to get expelled for Saturday’s game. I personally will kill you if you do.”�

“She started it,”� I snarled, winking at a group of girls. They in turn began to giggle. I love the way that I have girls at my fingertips… In more ways than one, if you get my meaning.

“No, not really,”� Sirius shook his head. “But that was wickedly awesome though, the way that she slapped you.”� He broke into a fit of laughter.

“Right,”� I replied dryly. “Just downright _wicked_.”�

“Just don't do anything...rash, ok? You sit next to her in this class. Try not to kill yourselves,”� Remus told me. 

 

“I can’t make any promises,”� I grumbled.

 

“Hey, where’s Peter?”� Remus asked.

“Who cares?”� Sirius asked. He never really liked Peter. “The ninny can stay away from us for awhile for all I care.”�

I snickered as we entered the classroom. Peter was sort of a girl. But we put up with him anyway. Lately though, he’s been disappearing a lot. Wonder what for…

 

McGonagall had the stupid windows open and it was the middle of bloody January. Stupid git of a teacher… Is she daft? Good chance of that though.Ah, and there was Evans, laughing and talking in the center of a circle. She always _had_ to be the center of attention. It was unnerving. Really, what’s special about her anyway?

 

_She’s pretty, smart, and has got the best arse in the whole Seventh Year_.

 

Hormones are a bitch. I can’t even properly hate my sworn enemy. Oh well, whatever. Blame it on my male parts, and then move on!

I took my seat next to her, ignoring her existence and turning to this girl that sits in front of me. “Hi, Nina.”�

Nina was a tall blonde-haired girl with nice long legs that liked to part for anything with two balls and a penis—sometimes even less than that. In other words, she was about as easy as it got. “Hi, James,”� she smiled.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”� I asked. I need a date to go to this club–if I decide to go. And anyway, I could always use a snog session if the club idea didn’t go through. 

“Not much,”� she giggled, twirling her hair. “Why do you ask?”�

“How about going out with me?”�

“I’d love to,”� she gushed just as the bell rang for class to start. “Later, sexy,”� she winked, turning around.

I heard Evans snort beside me. What the fuck is her problem?“Don’t do that,”� I warned. “You might turn into a pig someday.”�

*~*

**Update coming tomorrow.**


	2. The Benefits of...

**Chapter Two: The Benefits of Being Deliciously Loathed**

**By Natali K. A.**

- _Lily's POV_ -

“Piss off, Potter. You wish you had this pig,”� I whispered as our teacher entered the room. “And don't look at me.”�

“Don’t look at _me_ then _._ ”�

“Mr. Potter, Miss Evans? Are you done working out your social lives? Or should I give you a minute?”� McGonagall asked from the front of the classroom. A bunch of snickers ran throughout the room.

“We’re finished, Professor,”� I replied, my face growing red, wishing her a slow and painful death. 

“Thank you. Like I was saying, today we’ll be studying...”� I stopped listening to her. James had just written a note to me. Happy? You got us into trouble!“You prick,”� I snapped, “I didn’t do a thing. You’re the one who spoke to me.”� I crumpled the note, wishing it was his head–or something else that’s somewhat round and would hurt a lot, for the sole reason of causing him intense pain.

“You’re the one who overreacted about the paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts,”� he whispered back. “I had your paper in my room.”�

“Then where the bloody hell is it then?”� I asked, daring to dream that I could still turn it in. 

“Oh, I got rid of it after you did mine in,”� he grinned. “So there.”�

“You idiotic, self-absorbed, conceited, arrogant, mother-fucking son of a bitch,”� I whispered. “I can _not_ believe you did that!”�

Chloe turned around in her seat and looked at us. “Shut up or you’re going to get into trouble.”�

“I hate you, Potter,”� I snarled.

“Lucky for you, the feeling’s mutual,”� he said back.

“Potter! Evans! Detention tonight! Report to my class at eight this evening,”� McGonagall called from the front.

 

I glared at him, wishing I could just murder him and get it over with. I hate him _so much_.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

- _James' POV_ -

“I’ve got to go,”� I told Sheryl. She was the lucky girl whose throat I got to stick my tongue down today.

 

“Why?”� she frowned, her hand going to my crotch. “I thought the fun was just getting started.”�

 

I will seriously hurt Evans. “Some bitch landed me with detention,”� I sighed.

“Don’t go,”� she whimpered. “I wanted you to come up to my room with me.”�

Talk about tempting.“Sorry, I don’t want to get double detention.”� …Or would it be worth it?

 

Lately, I’ve been thinking about how completely entertaining it’ll be whenever I finally settle down. Wonder if _that_ will ever happen? 

 

But I did eventually disentangle myself from her, with a promise to continue what we’d started later to boot.

I made my way through the castle, bumping into Evans in the corridor before the Transfiguration classroom. This could only get better… Well, why count your chickens before they hatch? Maybe we’ll actually end up getting along quite well together and becoming life long best friends and give a toast at each other’s weddings…

“I cannot believe you landed us detention,”� she told me, starting the ensuing argument.

 

So much for that plan. Scratch that life long friends thing. Anyway, fighting is much more fun.

“You’re the one that was talking out loud. Should’ve written on the damn paper,”� I retorted.

“Shouldn’t have written me a note in the first place, eh?”� she said. “I told you to leave me alone.”�

“Don’t talk to me,”� I snapped. “Let’s just get this detention over with. You know, the one that _you_ landed us.”� “I hate you, do you know that?”� she snapped at me, stopping. “Can’t you _ever_ take the blame for something that is all your fault? Or are you _always_ innocent? Innocent Potter, oh, let’s give him a fucking bottle so that Mummy and Daddy can pay his way through school!”�

 

“Leave my parents out of this, Evans,”� I bit out. “And as for taking the blame for something, this is _not my fault_. If anything, we’re both at fault. But I guess you’re a hypocrite when you say that I can’t stand to take the blame for something.”�

 

She narrowed her eyes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”�

 

“You can never take the blame either.”�

 

“Because it’s not my bloody fault! All you ever think about is _you_. You don’t care that you play girls and use them and hurt them. You don’t care that you hurt people over and over again. Because to you, life is only a game where you can step all over people just because you think they’re not as good as you.”�

 

Had it been any other time, I would have laughed at the simply hilarious shade of red Lily’s face was. Of course, this was hardly the time or place… And it irked me that she thought I didn’t care about other people’s feelings.“Why do you hate me? I haven’t done anything to you. Before you could actually have a conversation with me and now you can't stand the sight of me. Why?”� I asked.

 

–Not that I care; I couldn’t give a shit if she liked or hated me. Only… Well, Evans is Evans, isn’t she? She’s a pretty, fiery redhead that will bite your head off as soon as she gets the chance. I set out trying to be nice, I do. I think she does too. But we just bump heads and it’s fireworks. No way to explain it, it’s just something you have to accept… “Because for everything that you’ve done, everything you’ve said, I still cannot for the life of me figure out what still makes you so attractive, Potter,”� she said through gritted teeth. “Even though we can’t spend more than two minutes without arguing or making _some_ body part another color or smaller or bigger, there is just something about you that keeps me coming back. And I hate it. Therefore, I must hate you.”� She looked up at me. “And also, you have… You have what I want so badly. And I just hate you.”� “That’s fucked up reasoning,”� I said as she turned and headed for McGonagall’s office. We must be at least ten minutes late. She’ll be furious, I’m sure. “I don’t know why you judged me.”�

 

“Because you did it first,”� she replied, not turning around.

 

I frowned, trying to remember when I did. Honestly, the girl knows how to hold grudges, doesn’t she? And why the bloody hell does she remember when I “judged”� her, but I have absolutely no recollection of such an event. In fact, I don’t actually remember noticing Evans until somewhere in Third Year. Shrugging, I gave up and headed into the Transfiguration classroom.

 

“You’re late,”� McGonagall said.

 

“I swear you’re a big bitch,”� I muttered, sitting down and mentally giving my professor the finger for putting me here with Evans.

 

“What was that, Mr. Potter?”�

 

“I’ve got a big itch.”�

 

“Humph, I highly doubt it, Potter. If I knew you didn’t mean it, I’d triply your detention.”�

 

\-----------------------------------------

- _Lily’s POV_ -

 

I gathered up my things as I finished writing my lines, hurrying to get out of there before Potter could follow. I managed to do so, but he caught up with me. Damn him.

 

“Lily, wait.”�

“It’s Evans. Only my friends call me Lily,”� I said indifferently. I was dead tired. Not to mention I canceled this date I had with this very cute Hufflepuff guy with a supposedly big wand… and I’m not talking of the wooden sort.

“Just give me a chance,”� he begged. “I’m a good guy. I’ve been thinking about this for the past few hours. And I truly have thought about it, and I don’t remember ever judging you.”�

“And why should I give you a chance?”� I asked, wishing that we would just come up to our dorms. I really wanted to get rid of him. How could he not get that I didn’t want to hear it? How thick-skulled could you be for that hint to just bounce off?

 

“Because I’m willing to give you one,”� he replied, stopping me dead in my tracks. He did not just say what I think he said…

 

“Excuse me?”� I asked. “ _You’re_ willing to give _me_ a chance? I haven’t done anything.”�

He looked at me. “Really?”�

You know how you feel sometimes when you want to say no but you know you have to say yes? Feeling that way right now… Alright, but I’d just like to make one clear thing clear: He started it!

“Ok, I have, but only because you’ve done something to me first,”� I admitted, which was true. Sort of.

“Sure about that?”� he asked. “What about last week when you set my hair on fire for no reason?”�

 

Oh that! _That_ had been just a hilarious event that will forever bring tears to my eyes, I’ll be laughing so hard. His beloved hair, all aflame and crap...! It’s just too good! I must say, I was quite upset because he looked exceptionally delicious that day–he hadn’t shaved in about three days and had that sexy rugged look…

“Oh,”� I said offhandedly. “Well...”� Truth was I really couldn’t think of an excuse–besides the obvious one: my own amusement. “Fire is such a nice addition to your gorgeous hair, though.”�

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,”� he smirked. “So then? Will you at least try to be civil with me?”�

I hate it when I’m wrong.

“Whatever,”� I sighed, looking him in the eyes. “You seem to think that I actually care about what you think.”� But I can’t avoid fate. I can’t avoid the way he’s been looking at me lately. Not so much that he _likes_ me, but that he really wants to get to know me. That he doesn’t really mean the things he does–at least not entirely. I suppose I feel the same. It’s more of a game–who can get to the other first? How far do you have to go to be hexed so bad you’re sent to the hospital wing (it’s happened a handful of times)?

 

And his eyes. That’s the worse. One moment they’re angry and glaring, the next warm and kind. Comforting, strong, caring… loving. And I hate that I see that when I look into his eyes. I hate that I could get to know him, and that I know that. I hate that we could be one of the best things to happen to the world.

 

But I love that there’s someone who can possibly understand me.

 

His gaze turned hard. “You care, Evans. More than you’d like to, but you do. I know because I feel the same way. I’m trying to fix what we’ve had between us for so long. I’m not asking for best mates or anything–Lord knows I’m not looking for that. I’m just tired of fighting with you. A little. I’m still looking forward to the occasional argument. I think it’s just part of life now.”�

 

My shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’m not promising anything. If you piss me off, things will go back to what they were.”�

 

“Lucky for you, I’m not asking for the world.”�

 

Silence. An awkward one. When was the last time I had an awkward silence with a guy? I must’ve been fourteen or so, out on my first date! I hate James Potter, and these emotions he brings out in me!“I-I’ve got to go,”� I stuttered. “Bye.”� I turned and practically ran up to my dorm room. I’m not sure that I’m ready for this. I’m not sure I’m ready to be “civil”� with him. I don’t think I want this to happen…

 

I used to like him. But I think that’s not too hard to believe. He judged me the moment he first set eyes on me during the second week in First Year. His eyes read: _stupid, useless Mudblood_. He never said it, and he would never, ever call me a Mudblood–to my face or otherwise–but I could see it. I could see that Miss Lily Evans wasn’t pretty enough, slutty enough, or witch enough for the likes of one of the wizarding world’s oldest families.Panting, I got into the bathroom I shared with my roomies and splashed cold water on my face. It just couldn't be. All this time, certain circumstances have kept us apart. But a couple things are inevitable. For me, it’s remaining a virgin until I die (which is the way it’s looking right now…) and the other is getting together with James Potter, ex-arch enemy and future… _something_. Not quite sure what it is now. Whether I get together with Potter as a friend or as more, who knows? But it’s just going to happen.

 

Does it make sense? Sometimes you just know something’s going to happen… As I said, it’s inevitable.

 

Do you believe in love at first sight? No, well neither do I. But then… There’s always different kinds of “sight”�. No more. I don’t want to think about this… This is avoidance of a problem if there was ever an example.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

- _James' POV_ \- 

I watched her head to her room, wondering slightly. It’d be hot, I think, if we could date. We’d probably break up more times than anything, but I bet the makeup sex would be worth it.

 

I’m not a man-whore, as much as many people think anyway. Sure, there’s always a couple girls on my arms, but I don’t sleep with all of them. I’ve probably only had five partners throughout my entire sexual life (one of the major differences between Sirius and I).

 

And yeah, the slutty girls are fun for now, but in a _real_ relationship?

 

I suppose that’s one of the reasons I admire Evans (yes, I do admire her. She’s a mastermind): she doesn’t just get on her back for no reason.

 

Mind you, a lot of blokes will gloat about it in the boys’ bathroom or in the dormitories, but I hardly ever believe them. From all I can tell, she might be a virgin (though I doubt it. If she is, what of waste of those lovely long legs…). She’s not ashamed of doing what she thinks she should do.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

- _Lily’s POV_ -

 

I lay in bed, glaring up at the ceiling. I hate James Potter. I don’t. But I feel like thinking it, so I’ll think it.

 

I think he means it, that he wants to be friends. God knows I’ll be able to turn in a few more homeworks. And there’s a few things in Transfiguration that I’m having trouble with, and as much as it’d hurt my pride, there’s no one better to ask. McGonagall is annoyed with me for not getting it.

 

I tossed and turned for a few minutes, but sat up soon. I’m not the type of person who can lay in bed for hours doing nothing. I’ve always got to be doing something.

 

I leaned over to my night table, snatching the books I was reading off of it. I’ll head down to the common room, and maybe if I see a House Elf I can ask for cookies…

 

It’s eerily silent so late at night in Hogwarts. There’s the occasional noise of ghosts or funky magical creatures in the attics above, but for the most part it’s a deathly quiet. What’s more, it feels like you’re breaking some sort of law by making noise.

 

This was my reason for tiptoeing down the stairs, even though I doubt anyone could hear me if I’d walked normally…

 

I sat down in the armchair, preparing myself for a long night. I hated these insomniac nights. It happens when I’m stressed. And what could be more stressful than Potter?

 

I sighed and allowed myself to get sucked into the world of fancy dresses, nightly balls, and handsome men sneaking in through windows to make love to their beloved.

 

There you have it, my guilty pleasure–romance novels.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

- _James’ POV_ -

 

I jumped out of bed after a couple hours or so of not being able to sleep, fed up with it all. Peter’s snores were getting on my last bloody nerve. Nasty little git. And me, being the manly man that I am, still growing and all that, decided to sneak down to the kitchens for the blueberry pie the Elves had made last night for dinner.

 

I spotted Evans lounging in an armchair, one leg tossed casually over its side. She looked… sexy, really. In a very comfortable way.

  “Mind if I join you, Evans?”� I asked, switching my destination.

She jumped about five feet in the air. “Oh bloody hell, you scared the life out of me.”�

“Sorry,”� I mumbled, sitting down on the couch. Lily was staring into the flames of the fire, a blank look on her face. “Are you ok?”�

She snapped out of her trance. “Yeah,”� she whispered. “I’m just sort of not in the mood to sleep.”�

“Er, particular reason?”� I asked.

 

“Not really,”� she shrugged. “Long week. Wish that I could eat something.”�

 

“Why didn’t you just say so?”� James grinned. “I have a whole stash in my room.”� Not that delicious blueberry pie, but a stash all the same. 

 

A few minutes later, we were pigging out on “a bunch of fattening, pimple-inducing foods”�, to quote her, and comfortably silent. “Well, I’ve got a problem of sorts, and I think that you’re just the guy to help me solve it.”� She took a deep breath before continuing. “You see, there’s this… _situation_ I have. And there’s not really anyone to talk to… Not really.”�

 

“Not even your friends? I would’ve thought they’d love a bit of gossip to spread around the school,”� I chuckled.

 

She gave me a look. “Why do you think I can’t tell them? I’d rather not have the entire sodding school know. It’s not so much that they do it on purpose, they just have naturally big mouths that never seem to keep secrets! And of course, it’d be interpreted the wrong way–just like our new ‘friendship’ will get people to think we’re dating or crazy. Maybe both.”� “You can always talk to me,”� I offered. “I can't promise that I'll give you good advice, but I'll try my best.”� Yeah, I’m not sure that she’d want me giving her advice… I don’t make the wisest choices sometimes.

“Er, no. Sorry, I just don’t feel comfortable. Nothing personal,”� she said.

 

Yeah, I believe that about as much as I believe in Santa Claus. 

“I think that you should just tell Ariana and Chloe. I mean, it can’t be that bad. For instance, it’s not like you’re crushing on me.”� I laughed.

 

She chuckled. “Yeah, that would be kind of funny. It’s not that I like someone. It’s… hard to explain. I’m just too young for all this–the stress is taking its toll. I’m too young for sleepless nights.”�

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

- _Lily’s POV_ -

“You need a hug?”� he teased. 

 

The way Hogwarts students tease is not like the regular teasing. When we tease, we get right nice and _personal_. So, he gave hug, I accepted hug, we didn’t pull away from our hug. That is the Hogwarts students’ way.

 

Hey, if I get nothing better out of this, maybe I could at least experience the wonderful Potter “gifts”�. I’m always hearing about his fantastic sex. Might as well, right?

 

And he kissed me. Very softly, and very quickly.

 

Like I said… Might as well. But not tonight. Baby steps, Lily, baby steps.

 

I was overwhelmed with sudden fatigue, and the temperature was just right in the room (for once. I have this queer little thing where I’m always either too hot or too cold). I’d finished the book (and the sexy man had saved the damsel in distress and made wild, hot, passionate love to her all over the city), and I felt satisfied (who doesn’t like cupcakes?).

 

“James,”� I whispered, briefly brushing my lips over his. “I’m going to sleep now.”�

 

“All right.”� He let me go so that I could stand up. What a complete _moron_. Stupid, stupid boy!

 

“Silly,”� I said in a throaty voice. “I meant with you.”� I gave him a slight grin, which he returned, and gestured with my finger for him to come closer. I cuddled up to him and promptly fell asleep.

 

As I said: that’s the Hogwarts students’ way.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_-James’ POV-_

 

That kiss–however short it might have been–was simply incredible. All she had to do now was just say the words–just a few!–and we could be more than “friends”�. I’ve always been partial to friends with benefits myself…

 

I grinned, laying my head back against the cushion. I might as well rest my eyes a bit. It was going to be a long, painful night.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_-Lily’s POV, **Three Hours Later…** -_

 

I woke up, snuggling down into whoever’s arm I was on.

“’Morning, beautiful,”� I heard a deep, groggy voice whisper next to my ear.

 

Already this was starting out to be a simply delightful morning. I’d slept with an extremely cozy guy. Let me assure you, that’s a pretty bloody awesome way to wake up. It would have to take an out-of-this-world, worse-than-ever-before fight with Potter to get me into a bad mood.

 

Oh, bloody fuck.

 

_Potter_. I looked up into his face through sleepy eyes. Oh, that’s right. Hmm… So much for that. Well, that fortune teller _did_ warn me.

 

“Good morning,”� I smiled back. “What time is it?”�

 

“About five or so.”� He shifted a little to get more comfortable and brought me closer to him. “You know, you look wicked gorgeous in the morning, just after you wake up.”�

 

“Really?”� I asked, sliding my hand under his shirt. What was it exactly that the fortune teller had told me? What was it that I was supposed to beware of? I ran my hand over his ripped abdomen. I felt the muscles ripple at the contact. I felt extreme pleasure at that.

 

“Yes… Your hair is all messed up and your eyes have this dazed look. Very enticing,”� he purred in my ear.

 

“More enticing than Nina?”� I asked. Yes, I was purposely trying to set him up. Damn it, _what had that fortune teller told me?_ “Twice as enticing as Nina. You’re much more fun–especially when you’re angry.”�

 

I grinned and circled his belly button with my thumb. I wouldn’t mind doing a few things to _this_ body, all sculpted and probably tanned from many shirtless trips on his broom. “You know that I’m going to kiss you now, right?”� he questioned, kissing my nose. “I think I’m going to like this friendship of ours, Lily.”�

 

“Only my friends call me Lily.”�

 

“Then what am I?”�

 

“A friend with benefits.”� We both laughed softly as our lips met.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

- _James’s POV_ -

 

Oh, dear God. And there _is_ a God in heaven. What does this girl do, massage her mouth or something? Does she practice kissing with her mates when no one is around? (What a nice thought.) She has the softest mouth that I’ve ever had the pleasure of kissing in my life. And a good kisser; almost as good as myself. 

 

She can claim to loathe me as much as she liked–if this is what loathing is, I want to be loathed by every chit on earth! It was delicious, frankly…

 

“What the _hell_ did that woman say?”� she muttered.

 

_What_?

 

“Huh?”� I asked stupidly.

 

“Oh, just talking to myself. Do continue.”�

 

I was about to do as she asked–after all, I’m here to please–when just about one of the worst things happened.

 

“Lily? Are you down here?”�

 

Ariana Basseur, the biggest thorn in my ass as of this moment! Lily and I are finally starting to do what I’ve wanted to do for awhile–shag her _silly_. And she has to interrupt!

 

“Shit,”� Lily sighed. “Stay here. I’m… not ready to tell her just yet.”� She pushed me down and jumped off the couch we were on. “Yeah, Ari?”� “Just checking where you were. Noticed your bed was empty. Is someone there with you?”� Ari asked. I could hear her start to come closer to my “hiding spot”�. And what did Lily mean by she “wasn’t ready to tell her just yet”�? It’s not as if we’re engaged.

 

God forbid.

“No,”� Lily said quickly. Really, what was the big deal? “I’ll be up in a minute. I just fell asleep on the couch, is all.”�

 

She would _what_?! I thought we were just getting started!

“Alright,”� Ari said warily. “Don’t forget we’re gonna go shopping for my mum’s birthday present.”� I could hear her begin to head up the stairs muttering, “What _do_ you get a 52 year-old woman, anyhow?”�

Once Lily was sure that her best mate was safely upstairs, she knelt down next to me. In the firelight, I could see her blush crimson.

 

That’s just cute.

 

“Look, about that, I’m sorry. I just don’t want them to find out like that. I’m going to sit my mates down and have a nice, long chat about…well, I don’t know really. Your kisses perhaps, and how much I like them.”�

 

“You do?”� I asked, kissing her. “I’ve only kissed you a few times. How would you know?”�

 

“I have a knack for these things. Anyway, you’re my new friend with benefits–I’m forced to like _everything_ you do to me.”� She stood and was about to take a step forward when I tugged her arm and brought her down to the couch next to me.

 

“Do you have to go? We’re building up our friendly relationship here.”�

 

She nodded. “Yes. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”� she whispered, brushing my hair away from my eyes–not that it did much. My hair was always all over the place, though I kind of like it.

“I don’t think so,”� I shrugged. “What’d you have in mind?”�

“Nothing,”� she smiled. “You haven’t told me where and what yet.”� She stood after kissing my eyebrow softly. “Sleep tight, Potter. And go up to bed. You’ll be warmer.”�

 

“I’d be warmer with you!”� I called after her, watching her up the stairs.

 

“Too bad, huh?”� she laughed.

 

My eyes followed her swaying hips up the stairs until it disappeared. Who is just the _slyest_ devil? And then, of course, I remembered a certain little something.

 

But it’s not bad.

 

Not at _all_ …

 

Only some dead mouse that Sirius was going to put in Lily’s bed, because he was part of the pranks I did to her. Seeing as I am–or was, maybe–going to get some action pretty soon, I would think it to my best advantage to stop this from happening.

 

“Oh, fuck,”� I groaned. “This can’t get any worse.”� “Eeek ** _!_** ”�

 

I cringed. And things were going so well too…


	3. The Reaction to...

**Chapter Three: The Reaction To A Warning**

****

**By Natali K. A.**

 

- _Lily’s POV_ -

 

It smelled so bad, and it was nasty. I’m not easily disgusted, but really… Too much. I’m all for the ugly, furry little beasts, but _not in my bed_!

 

“What’s wrong, Lils?”� Chloe asked sleepily. “Something the matter?”�

 

“Yeah,”� I snapped. “There’s a dead mouse in my bed.”�

 

The moment I said that, I regretted it. Was I nuts? When I knew how girls usually reacted to anything dead, especially if it was already nasty to begin with? Well, that’s me for you.

 

“ _Ah!_ ”� everyone screamed, jumping out of their beds to run to one another and cower together.

   
“Where is it?”� Ari asked hysterically. “I hate mouses.”�

 

“Mice,”� I corrected.

 

“ _Does it look like I give a fuck what it’s called_?”� she yelled. “Just kill the damn thing!”� She began to whimper.

 

“Idiot,”� I rolled my eyes. “Didn’t you just hear me say that it was a _dead_ mouse?”�

 

“Just get it out of here,”� one of my roommates, Serena, said. Someone burst into our room. I decided not to turn around in an attempt to restrain myself from murdering a certain someone. I was still somewhat horny, after that little episode on the couch, which is quite a contrast from the torture I now want to inflict upon his body. 

 

On the other hand, you can’t really trust my judgment because I’m sexually frustrated and horny just about every second of every day...

“Oh, James!”� Serena squealed. “Please help.”�

Potter walked up to my bed and vanished it with his wand. Oh. I could’ve done that…

 

I could see him look at me warily from the corner of his eye. He was awaiting my attack, I’m sure. (Really, now why couldn’t I have done that on my own, instead of having to complicate things so much? No, wake up the whole damn dorm, and all that stuff, and look like a helpless girl who can’t even get rid of a dead mouse!)

“So…”� I said through clenched teeth. Some people never change. “Whose idea was it, Potter? ‘Cause I don’t think it was very funny.”�

“Sirius’, but I approved it,”� he muttered.

“And you knew about it?”� 

“Yeah,”� he sighed. “I just kind of forgot about it. Sorry.”�

I shook my head, turning to face him suddenly. “You know what I’ve gotta do, right? You’ve forced me to…”� 

 

Forced me to do something I want to do very badly… Very, _very_ badly… I could’ve killed my mates there, just for the chance to do what I _really_ wanted to do…

“Um, I’m not quite sure what you’re capable of, and that sort of is the part that scares me,”� he whispered. “What’re you gonna do?”� I walked toward him and stood an inch away from him. “The only thing that I can do. Right, where to begin...?”�

He was starting to look puzzled when I jumped on top of him and brought him down to the bed with me, where I began to tickle him. My mates looked at us oddly, before turning back into their beds.

 

“I don’t care what you do,”� Chloe muttered from her bed, “but shut the hell up, Lily. Do whatever you’re doing quietly, if you please.”�

 

I giggled as James grabbed my hands to stop tickling him.

 

“Oh, we will, Chloe,”� he promised wickedly.

 

“I told you they’d hook up, Clo. You owe me nine galleons,”� Ari mumbled into her pillow, holding out her hand as Chloe grudgingly gave up her gold. “Thank you.”�

 

“Screw you, Ari. I was going to buy a pair of shoes with that.”�

 

This was the last I heard of their conversation, because Potter had shut the curtains, sound proofing it.

 

“You are so _horny_!”� I accused, laughing. Really, who am I to talk? “Get out, and I’ll see you in the morning.”� With a smack on his bottom, I sent him out of my room. It was extremely mean of me to do it–and I was being a tease–but I couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Shagging with my mates in the room is definitely not something I’ll do in this lifetime. Well… Not unless we’re roaring drunk, but I’m not at the moment, so yeah.

 

No. No way. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

- _James’ POV_ -

 

Since when did I listen to her? To anyone, for that matter (besides Mummy, who’s just downright scary at times)? As soon as I thought she was asleep, I went back in, moved her to the other side of the bed, and snuggled down with her. Of course, protecting our privacy was my main concern, so I pulled her curtains shut and fell asleep.

 

This is a complete turn around in our prior relationship. Normally, Lily would’ve bitten my head off… Maybe she’ll be biting some other head later on?

 

Naughty, naughty thought, James. Naughty.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

- _Lily’s POV, **Later That Morning…**_ -

 

I stretched, feeling someone beside me. It was very warm, and I was grateful to that person. Probably Ari–she tends to do things like that when she’s cold.

 

“’Morning.”� 

 

Well… It wasn’t Ari. As if the voice hadn’t been enough, I could feel James get hard under my butt. When had he gotten in? Hadn’t he been sent away?

 

“Do me a favor,”� I murmured, turning onto my stomach. “No more creatures in my bed. At least, not the nasty little ones. Dogs are ok.”�

 

He chuckled. “Is that what you’d like for Christmas?”�

 

“Can’t have dogs here.”�

 

“Your point being…?”�  

I opened one eye at him. “I’d rather _not_ get expelled, thank you.”� Then I added, “Want to make me breakfast in bed to compensate for it?”�

 

“Later. I have to go do something for Dumbledore.”�

 

I nodded, burrowing closer. “Sounds like a blast. Leave then so I can get back to sleep.”� I shoved him off the bed and put the pillow over my head to block out the light.

 

“Will do.”�

 

When I next awoke, there was a piece of paper stuck to my forehead. I tried not to find it odd.

 

Curious, I took it off and read:

  
_Lily,_

_Morning, hope you got this. Meet me at the East Turret at_ _noon_ _today. Come alone._

_-Rat Boy_

__  


What on earth did he have planned?

 

But there wasn’t any time to think about that now. I looked at the clock and realized it was 12:15.

 

Whoops.

 

Well, guys wait around anyway.

 

Chloe stepped out from the bathroom, toweling her hair dry.

 

“Good afternoon, Miss I-Shagged-Potter,”� she sang, smirking. “What happened to hating him, and there never being a chance of you two hooking up, and–”�

 

“We’re friends with benefits, and it’s just for a good time, Clo,”� I rolled my eyes. “I might hate him, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate his skills.”�

 

Chloe gave me a doubtful look, and set about getting dressed. “Fine, Lils. Not my place to judge.”� She pulled on her bra. “Whore.”�

 

“Shut up, you’ve had more one night stands than Dumbledore has candles on his birthday cake!”�

 

Chloe shrugged. “Somehow, I think we can agree you’re far worse off.”� She turned around and gave me a pointed look. “You’re not the sort to be friends with benefits, Lily.”�

 

“What are you worried about? It’s just fun,”� I snapped, annoyed. Where did she get off calling me a whore? She didn’t really mean it or anything, it was just insulting.

 

“You’re going to get hurt. You were somewhat right. Potter does tend to leave a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes,”� she sighed. “It’s not on purpose, but it happens. He knows what he wants and when he finds out that she’s not it, it’s goodbye and he doesn’t think twice.”�

 

I stared, dumbfounded and, quite frankly, pissed. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m not hearing this!”�

 

“You’re emotional, Lils, and you’ve got a fantasy of finding true love fresh in your heart,”� Chloe said quickly. “It’s not a bad thing, but you aren’t the type of person that can just fool around with no strings attached, and not fall in love.”�

 

I shook my head, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt as I made my way for the bathroom to shower. “Screw you, Clo. You and Ari are a couple of hypocrites. I’ve gotta get ready, I’m going somewhere.”�

 

“Where?”�

 

“Wherever I damn well please.”�

 

I slammed the door to the bathroom shut. I know, it was wrong. I should’ve been a little more understanding–she was only trying to help.

 

But I’m a big girl. If I get hurt, I’ll just move on.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

- _Chloe’s POV_ -

 

Ok, I should’ve been a little more tactful. But it’s true. He _doesn’t_ do it on purpose, but the fact of the matter is that James Potter just does what he does–uses women.

 

Frustrated and a little hurt–don’t know why she got all bitchy–I threw on a shirt and applied eyeliner and eyeshadow. I left our room, as I didn’t want to run into Lily any time soon.

 

Ariana was coming up the stairs just as I was going down.

 

“Watch out, Lily’s being a bitch,”� I warned her. “Hey, those are my shorts!”�

 

Ari grinned, shrugging. “Too bad, so sad. Mine for now! Don’t worry, I can handle her.”�

 

She probably could too. There were two that were simply meant to be together.

 

They’re so stubborn and so blind…

 

But me? I’m on my way to threaten Potter. And him? Well… I’m sure he’ll have nothing but good intentions after I’m through with him. And he might just refuse to touch her.

 

You don’t want to get on my bad side.


	4. The Officiation Of...

**Chapter Four: The Officiation Of “Jily”�**

****

**By Natali K. A.**

 

- _Ariana’s POV_ -

 

I walked through the door to our room, and Lily was fuming on the floor, trying to decide which shoes to wear.

 

“You’re spending too much time on this, Lily,”� I sighed, shaking my head. “I’m not sure what exactly Chloe told you, but I want you to know that I agree with her. You’re not the type of person that can handle a relationship without emotion. You’re not a whore.”�

 

Lily glared at me, clearly pissed. “Listen, I’ve had it up to my fucking elbows with you two and your warnings. I’m not five.”�

 

“No, worse. You’re seventeen,”� I snapped, tossing her one of my gold sandals. “Wear those, you cranky bitch. You know you wanted to anyway.”�

 

I crossed my arms, and she stared me down, before finally conceding and slipping on my shoes.

 

“Damn you. Both of you. And stay out of my business,”� she hissed. “If it bugs you so much, don’t worry. You won’t hear another thing about it.”� With that cold statement, she walked out of the room, late for her little date with Potter, I presume.

 

It disgusts me sometimes, her attitude towards getting corrected or warned. As if she knows everything!

 

But Chloe’s mostly the one that’s upset about the Lily-Potter-friends-with-benefits thing. I, on the other hand, am completely convicted in the fact that Lily needs to grow up, and if that includes getting hurt, well there it is.

 

Tough world out there.

 

And she took my favorite earrings, didn’t she?!

 

“Meanie,”� I muttered, grabbing a book I’d been reading and heading for the library. “I won’t ever see them again, no doubt.”�

 

\-----------------------

 

- _James’ POV_ -

 

“Potter.”�

 

I turned around, expecting to see Lily but instead finding one of her best friends–Chloe, if I’m not mistaken.

 

“Know where Lily is? I told her noon, and–”�

 

“She’s on her way,”� she cut me off, looking livid. “But I’ve got a few questions for you first. Where do you get off using her like that, Potter? I might not give a flying fat rat when you hurt other girls, but Lily’s my best mate. If you’re going into this just for some arse–”�

 

“So glad you think so highly of me,”� I muttered. “What’s the problem?”�

 

“The problem is that you have a tendency of leaving sobbing girls in your wake. Lily doesn’t need that. But not only that, you’re not even dating her–you’re only getting _friendly_.”� She said it as if it was the most disgusting thing she’d ever heard of, and for a moment I appreciated just how loyal Lily’s friends must be. 

 

Then common sense got the better of me, and I got a bit peeved.

 

“It’s purely consensual, thanks. I won’t do anything that she doesn’t want to. I wasn’t aware I had to ask your permission first,”� I said dryly.

 

Chloe glared at me. “Watch it, Potter. Believe me when I say I’m watching you.”� She left, going in the opposite direction from whence she came, to avoid Lily I suppose.

 

Speaking of, where was that girl? I know girls take a long time to get ready for dates, but we were just having a bloody meeting–how long could it take? And hadn’t Chloe said she was on her way?

 

I decided to go and investigate, heading for the door to the stairs. The east turret was of average size compared to all the other turrets and towers and such, but it was the least used and furthest from the usual traffic of students. It would have been good for snogging or having a private place to shag, but for the cool weather at night, and the rain cloud that always seemed to form whenever students came up with that intention in mind.

 

And if it was winter, you could bet on inch-thick hail. You wouldn’t believe how fast that sends the kids running…

 

I went to push open the door, but it didn’t budge at first, so I gave it an extra hard push, knocking into someone’s head on the other side.

 

The chit just _can’t_ like me that much anymore. In less than eight hours, there’s been a dead mouse in her bed, a paper stuck to her forehead, a confrontation with her best mate (and she’d probably argued with her already), and a nice big bump on her head because I banged her with the door.

 

People are going to start saying I’m abusive, really.

 

“Are you ok?”� I asked, afraid to hear her response.

 

\-------------------------

 

- _Lily’s POV_ -

 

Ouch. 

 

Ouch.

 

Did I mention, _ouch_?

 

“Am I ok?”� I repeated.

 

It wasn’t so much that I was dumbstruck. It was that I found it immensely amusing. 

 

“Lily, are you alright?”� James asked bewilderedly. “Are you delirious?”�

 

“No, it’s just funny,”� I laughed from the ground, unable to bring myself up.

 

James grinned slowly. “You’re out of your mind. I gave you a good bump on your forehead there.”�

 

I put fingers to the bump and felt around gingerly and found out he was correct.

 

A battle wound! Oh joy!

 

“Yeah, but wounds heal. Memories last forever. Or at least until you get Alzheimer’s.”� I accepted his outstretched hand and stood up. “Now, you called me?”�

 

 (~_- ** _Later that afternoon_** _…_ -_~)

 

“How’d it go, Lils?”� Chloe asked tentatively as I shut the door behind me and made for my bed.

 

“Fine.”�

 

I saw her share a glance with Ari, who asked, “What did you do?”�

 

“Not a thing.”�

 

Ari raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really now? Nothing?”�

 

“No.”�

 

“He fancies you,”� Chloe declared, awestruck.

 

“Yup, I know,”� I said, flinging myself onto my bed.

 

“He told you?”�

 

“No, it’s just not that hard to guess, is it? We met somewhere and talked. He didn’t even try to hug me,”� I informed them, shaking my head. “It doesn’t take Einstein to figure that one out.”�

 

Chloe hung her head. “I’m sorry about this morning–”�

 

“Don’t mention it. It was stupid.”� I was quiet for a moment. “But you were wrong, you know. I think he’s dead serious about this.”�

 

Ariana’s eyes were wide as she said, “I always thought he was just playing around, trying to annoy you when he’d ask you out over the years.”�

 

“So did I,”� I agreed, leaning on my elbow. “But no heterosexual male spends hours with a heterosexual female with no one else around and doesn’t make a single move on her unless he’s completely serious about his intentions.”�

 

When Chloe opened her mouth, I cut her off.

 

“Believe me, he’s heterosexual, and I definitely am.”�

 

Ariana grinned, unable to refuse saying, “Well there was that time last year when I questioned your sexual preference, Lils. I believe that was when I caught you and a certain Hufflepuff stepping out of an out-of-the-way broom closet…”�

 

“I _told_ you, that was Joseph with his hair down and dressed as a girl so we wouldn’t look conspicuous!”�

 

“Of course,”� Ariana snickered. “I never doubted you.”�

 

There was silence in our room for a moment as we thought about my current situation. What should I do? Should I break off all ties and go back to being my usual bitchy self toward him?

 

Problem was, I didn’t know if I _could_. I’d enjoyed myself today. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Just two friends, chatting.

 

What happened to that friends with benefits thing?!

 

“Lily?”� Chloe asked finally. “What are you going to do?”�

 

I sighed, tugging on a piece of my hair in frustration. 

 

“See where the wind takes me, Clo. That’s all I really _can_ do.”�

 

It was six weeks later when James Potter entered my room for the second time. It was by pure luck that I was the only one left sleeping. It would have raised definite eyebrows if James had sauntered into my room without a second thought.

 

Naturally, Ari and Clo probably wouldn’t even have noticed. The other three girls might have an issue though.

 

I wasn’t actually sleeping, I just found it impossible to lift myself out of bed. It was the first Saturday in a month that I’d been able to sleep in–the workload for N.E.W.T. level classes was outrageous.

 

“What, James?”� I mumbled as he stood over me. He’d moved the curtain and the sun was hitting me right in the face. “Move over to block the blasted sun at least, would you?”�

 

“Time to wake up.”�

 

“For bloody what? I’ve got the day off today. No work.”� I shut my eyes, trying to block out the light.

 

The bed shifted under his weight as he sat down, and I felt his hand cover mine.

 

Ugh. He was terribly infatuated.

 

Warm, hard lips pressed against mine in a fleeting kiss. 

 

Ugh. I was terribly infatuated as well.

 

I’ve absolutely no notion whatever happened to that “friends with benefits”� idea. We’d forgotten about the last two words and went directly for friends. So that’s what we were right now.

 

Friends.

 

That desperately wanted to shag like rabbits all day.

 

But we haven’t given in to temptation–in fact, I doubt we’ve kissed more than three times, minus that first snog the night we’d agreed to be civil. His defenses were always down early in the morning or late at night. If we were the last ones left in the common room late one night–which seemed to happen often–we got a little more comfortable than we usually did.

 

But those kisses. I looked forward to them, as few as they were.

 

The first one had been nearly three weeks ago, when he’d chased me throughout the castle in a purely immature game of hide and seek. Nothing more than a “I’ve-got-you-now!”� peck, but there it is. So quick, I might have imagined it, and it was the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen a guy do.

 

We never talked about our relationship, perhaps for worrying it might change something if we verbally acknowledged that we were attracted to each other.

 

Not that it took verbal affirmation.

 

“It’s eleven. If you don’t get up now, you won’t be able to get to sleep early tonight to wake up early Hogsmeade Sunday.”�

 

“You’re too practical. I wouldn’t mind sleeping in tomorrow, too,”� I smiled. But I sat up nonetheless and threw the covers off. “Be right back,”� I said over my shoulder as I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom to change.

 

\-----------------------------

 

- _Sirius’s POV_ -

 

I smirked at Remus who was sitting to my right as I caught sight of James and Lily walking down the stairs together.

 

“Look who it is–Jily,”� Remus muttered, using our nickname for the couple. They’d been spending so much time together we’d begun to refer to them as one.

 

Ariana came up behind us. “You said it, Lupin. They’re practically attached at the hip.”�

 

“Cute couple though,”� Chloe remarked from her armchair to my left, not looking up from her magazine. “The entire room stops whatever it’s doing just to try and catch gist of what they’re up to.”�

 

I looked around, noticing that she was completely correct. What few students were inside were all pretending to be busy while actually marking every step “Jily”� made.

 

I couldn’t blame them, frankly. It was quite a sight, to see James and Lily descend the stairs. A beautiful redhead followed by one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts–I, of course, taking first place.

 

“You guys look cute together,”� Ariana said dryly. “Just make it official already, would you? Everyone’s waiting for it.”�

 

Lily gave her a cheeky grin. “Let them wait.”�

 

“We’ll see you later, we’re going to visit Hagrid,”� James informed us, following Lily out the portrait door.

 

“I remember the days when we’d be _invited_ ,”� I grumbled.

 

Chloe snorted. “I’d rather not spend time with them until they finally hook up. I’m just waiting for this explosion of pent up sexual frustration between them. Frankly, I don’t want to be there to witness that.”�

 

There was a collective chuckle around the room.

 

“Too right,”� Remus nodded, grabbing Ariana’s hand to tug her onto his lap. “What do you say, Miss Brasseur? Would you like to vent our very own pent up sexual frustration?”�

 

“Sounds positively sinful, love. Let’s.”�

 

I rolled my eyes as they stood and headed for our dormitory. 

 

“Well, Chloe, I think you’re quite stuck with me for today,”� I smiled. “We’ve been deserted.”�

 

Chloe glanced up from her magazine with a raised eyebrow. “I haven’t been deserted. Chloe never gets deserted. We choose not to follow, got that, Black?”�

 

I nodded, sniggering. “I like the way you think. Shall we choose to go down to lunch?”�

 

“We shall.”�

 

\----------------------------

- _James’ POV_ -

 

“See you tomorrow,”� Lily yawned, pushing herself off the couch. I extended my hand and she helped me up. It was when she made to release my hand that she realized I had no intention of doing so.

 

“James?”�

 

“I’ve been thinking,”� I said hesitantly. “About what Ariana said. I know we said we’d start off with friends with benefits–”�

 

“You don’t still believe that, do you?”� Lily asked skeptically. “After the taunting cries of ‘Jily’ up and down the corridors whenever we happen to be walking to class together?”�

 

I suppressed a smile. “I just thought, since…”�

 

She seemed to be making fun of me a bit as she asked, “Thought what since what?”�

 

I gave her hand a gentle tug, and she obligingly stepped forward.

 

“How about we make it official?”� I asked against her lips, not allowing her a chance to respond. I pulled her against me and felt a wave of satisfaction roll through me when she melted and opened her mouth beneath mine.

   
But Lily pulled away, setting her hands on my chest.

 

“Good night, James.”�

 

I stood, feeling a bit rejected as I watched her walk away. But providence was yet again good to me.

 

“And I agree.”�

*~*

**A/N: When I have posted this before, there has been question as to who said the "And I agree." Well, it's Lily, just in case you're all confused...**

**Anyhow, I'll probably post a couple or so chapters a day until I've posted all I've got. So... yeah. On the bright side?? Good news! I have straight A's on my report card (what a relief!) and I'm now a volunteer at Baptist!!! Yay for me! Good day. _Very_ good day...**

**Natali K. A.**


End file.
